Under My Skin
by ruka sakamoto
Summary: Changmin is a new student who Jaejoong hates.. *summary macam apa ini - - RnR if you wanna Just leave if you DON'T! many reviews will be motivated me more and more :))


REPOST from my facebook account :D

**UNDER MY SKIN**

* * *

seorang namja cantik tampak asyik mengunyah permen karetnya sambil sesekali meniupnya, menciptakan gelembung besar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia tampak fokus mengamati sesuatu dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"Dia yang kau maksud Yunho-ya ?" tanyanya pada namja bermata musang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Yep. Pemuda berpostur paling tinggi dan memakai kacamata. Aish! Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia mempermalukanku didepan para junior. Sok pintar. Yah, meski kuakui dia memang pintar. Tapi aku tetap tidak terima"

namja cantik itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya kebelakang.

"Jangan panggil aku Kim Jaejoong jika tak bisa menaklukannya."

Dengan langkah angkuh, pria berwajah bak malaikat itu menghampiri sosok pemuda yang tengah khusyu'(?) membaca buku-buku dan soal-soal matematika lah, fisika lah, kimia lah, apa lah, yang intinya membuat Jaejoong muak.

"Hey kau!"

namja berkacamata itu mendongak. Mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sunbae memanggilku ?" tanyanya sopan.

"Iya kamu. Memang siapa lagi ? Dan lagi, tidak usah berpura-pura bersikap sopan lagi, aku tahu seperti apa kau sebenarnya." Jaejoong meninggikan nada bicaranya. Sementara pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terpaksa mengakhiri kegiatan membacanya.

"Tolong jangan bicara terlalu keras sunbae, ini perpustakaan."

"Oh yeah ? Tapi perpustakaan ini sudah sepi. Kau saja yang terlalu rajin malam-malam begini masih di perpustakaan." sinis Jaejoong. Benar yang yunho bilang pemuda ini menjengkelkan. Tidak sadar apa posisinya sebagai seorang junior di kampus ini. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu ia menjalani ospek dan sudah berlagak sok. Untung saja dia tidak ikut badan eksekutif mahasiswa seperti yunho yang harus terlibat dengan kegiatan semacam ospek untuk mahasiswa baru. Kalau dirinya yang jadi panitia dan mengalami apa yang yunho alami, bisa ia pastikan pemuda jangkung dihadapannya ini hanya tinggal sebuah nama.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya apa yang sunbae inginkan dariku ?" tanya namja jangkung itu baik-baik. Seakan tak peduli, jaejoong melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Mauku ? Aku ingin memberimu pelajaran agar kau mengerti bagaimana cara bersikap sopan pada seniormu, Shim Changmin!"

namja didepannya itu justru tersenyum meremehkan. "Lantas kau mau apa, Jaejoong sunbae-nim ?" ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan membalas tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

"Kau ? Kau berani menantangku ?"

lagi-lagi pemuda bernama changmin itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia meraih tangan kekar Jaejoong yang mencengkeram erat kerahnya. Namun ternyata pemuda cantik itu cukup kuat. Ia bahkan sudah hampir melayangkan tinju andalannya kearah changmin. Namun sayangnya, changmin lebih dulu menahannya. Walau dari luar tubuhnya terlihat kurus dan kecil, namun ia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada Jaejoong. Justru sekarang ganti ia yang menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghimpit dinding rak buku.

"Aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik dan sopan tetapi kau malah menantangku, sunbae."

"Ya. Lepaskan! Beraninya kau" changmin hanya tersenyum menang melihat mimik kesal Jaejoong. Ia lepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk melepas kacamatanya sedangkan tangan lainnya mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang masih meronta.

'Sial!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau benar sunbae-nim, kacamata ini hanya topeng. Semua sikapku selama ini juga hanya topeng untuk menutupi siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku memang bukan anak baik-baik." pandangan changmin kian sayu menatap kedalam mata hitam Jaejoong. Hingga tanpa jaejoong sadari pemuda itu telah mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Chu~

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau sudah gila, ha ?"

'Damn it! Apa jangan-jangan pemuda ini memang tidak normal. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku melepaskan diri ? Selama ini aku tak pernah kalah, tetapi kenapa aku tak bisa melawan hanya oleh seorang pemuda seperti dia. Disini juga sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sial!' rutuk jaejoong lagi dalam hati.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria sunbae" changmin membelai pipi putih Jaejoong. Manik hitamnya yang melebar tatkala mendengarkan penuturan changmin. Ia ingin membalas perkataan changmin dan kalau bisa memukulnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa berkutik. Changmin kembali mengecup bibirnya. Menjilat permukaan bibir plum itu sambil menekannya kuat. Setelah lama bertahan, jaejoong pun menyerah. Mebiarkan lidah changmin bergerilya dalam mulutnya. Menyapu permukaan giginya dan membelit lidahnya untuk diajak beradu. Mau tak mau jaejoongpun membalasnya. Saliva merekapun saling merembes dari bibir masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama, jaejoong menggigit lidah changmin agar pagutan mereka terlepas. Ia butuh pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Kau manis juga sunbae. Aku rasa aku aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"Mwo ? Kau benar-benar gila. Lagipula kau dan aku sama-sama namja. Kau pikir aku gay ?"

"Aku serius. Lagipula apa salahnya ? Memang sunbae tidak menyukaiku ?" tanya changmin sedikit menggoda. Tiba-tiba pipi jaejoong memanas dan bersemu merah.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini ? Tidak. Aku masih normal. Tapi...'

"Mmmmhh-ahh…"

Sepertinya Jaejoong harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Pemuda yang kini sedang mencumbunya liar ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia yang semula ingin memberi juniornya itu pelajaran justru malah tak berdaya oleh setiap sentuhan yang changmin berikan padanya. Dan perpustakaan itu, jaejoong tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tempat terkutuk dimana kesuciannya direnggut paksa oleh hoobaenya sendiri.


End file.
